epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Rapidash vs Zebstrika. Rap Battles of the Pokédex Season 1
Woo! Episode two! Now this blog is the second time I have typed this up because after attempting to insert the RBotP template, the entire blog backspaced and disallowed me to Ctrl+Z to reverse this deletion. I digress though, there is battle to show. So there's not much to say about this matchup, it's a speedy fire horse vs a speedy lightning almost-horse... I guess. I couldn't remember who suggested it so if you did, tell me in the comments 'cause I can't remember for shit. And most importantly, I'd like to thank Sierra for guesting as Rapidash! As ever, Laura put down her own verses even though they're fantastic. So yeah, big thanks to her <3. So enough not-rhymey words, let's get to the rhymey words! ---- The beat (starts at 0:08, when the annoying dude who goes "Sc-sc-sc-sc-sc-sc-screwa-screwaholic" shits all over the intro) 'Announcer:' 'Zebstrika:' Fight me, I'm 'bout to burn this Fire-type, it's time to strike I got a Spark, it's why my movements are so lightning-like Got that Motor Drive, you won't survive, if you try to Run Away You're gonna stay and battle, you'll get struck by a Thunder Wave Agility, ability, quicker than any enemy You should get out of this battle and go back to MLP Thunder reverberates when I murder on the microphone You might be quite a speedy one, but no match for Zebstrika though 'Rapidash:' What makes you think you stand a chance against this regal Rap-idash? Your lines hit hard as Pursuit but mine will Take Down and Thrash your ass I'll beat you back to Madagascar, beware me PokéMarty I'll burn you with a Flare Blitz-le and you are but a Pony-ta me My rhymes are hotter than Inferno, yours as stingy as a Spark You won't Endure my Rage, I'll kick you all the way back to the Poképark Your lines, Quick Attacks, whereas my burns leave you Incinerated Lap-ras you fifty times, you're worse than I Anticipated 'Zebstrika:' I'm practically at the finish line by now, you had a shit start Faster things come out my Lightning Rod when I Discharge I hit hard with zap attacks that smash a Rapidash Zigzag when I spit raps, Sap Sipper with Swagger, Flash Rapper that exceeds speeds of one-hundred and fifty You Struggle to hit me while I'm running to victory So hush, just trust me, I'll leave your weak rhymes crushed But I must be rushing ahead so eat my dust! 'Rapidash:' You'll Overheat without a doubt, you're overflowing with Frustration So accept defeat and let me beat you 'til Paralyzation Keep your defenses up, I came to fight, come in with a Low Kick And set your Ratty-tata ass ablaze with just a Tail Whip You Kant-overpower me, my Strength's simply too large Put you to Rest as I come right back at you with a fervent Flame Charge Every single shitty line you spat was simply a misfire While I slaughtered you and made you into Kindle, plainly pyre RAP (Zebstrika and Rapidash zoom past the logo, spinning it around and disorientating the announcer) UMM B-BATTLES... OF THE POKÉDEX! ---- Who won? Zebstrika Rapidash Category:Blog posts